New Player Packages
If you're new to Hogwarts and behind on spells, it's easier than ever to get caught up! (Returning players, please visit the page Learn and Stat Requests.) (Note: All of the packages on this page are for students joining as second years!) Learn Packages There is a variety of packages to help give your character some prior knowledge, spell-wise, so you can be closer to your peers! To determine which learn packages you're eligible for, first you must look at what time of the year it is. First Term If it's the beginning of your character's second year, before winter break, you're eligible for some learn points based on what you would have learned in your first year. Each of these packages has points of about the same value, and it's up to you which one you choose! For more information on each of these spells, check the Spell List. Second Term If it's the second half of the year, after winter break, you're eligible for a few more points than you would be to account for what you would have learned in first year and in your first term. The packages are similar to the ones previously, but have more spells in them. For more information on each of these spells, check the Spell List. Getting your Package! If you've never used the !learn command before, you have to use it at least once in order for your spellbook to be modified. In the bot room, choose one of the spells from the package you chose and type !learn spellname bc and explain in a line below that it's just to get you into the spellbook. After choosing, please fill out this form in the learn-requests channel. Character Name: Character Year: User ID (can be found using .userinfo in bot-room): Package requested: Here is an example of what it might look like. Character Name: Jim Jones Character Year: 2 User ID (can be found using .userinfo in bot-room): 1234567890 Package requested: The Charms Whiz One of the Admins will get to you shortly in order to process the package! Stat Catch-Ups The Stat System is a way of improving your character's skills in four areas: Social, Wisdom, Finesse, and Vitality. (For more information on those, click the linked page). When you join the model, you're given points that you can spend on stats. In order for stats to be entered, make sure to use the command s!stats in the bot room. After that, follow the instructions below on getting stats for your character. First Term If you join during the first term of your character's second year, you will have four points you can spend on stats. You can allocate those four points in any four stats that you'd like. To get stats transferred over, please copy this template and fill it out so that all of the points add up to four, then paste it into learn-requests. Character Name: Character Year: User ID (can be found using .userinfo in bot-room): List of the stats requested: Second Term If you join during the second term of your character's second year, you will have six points you can spend on stats. You can allocate those six points in any four stats that you'd like. To get stats transferred over, please copy this template and fill it out so that all of the points add up to six, then paste it into learn-requests. Character Name: Character Year: User ID (can be found using .userinfo in bot-room): List of the stats requested: Questions? If you have any questions about the process, don't be afraid to ask in the learn-requests or questions-and-answers channels, or PM an admin.